


Stupid Identity

by valkyeet



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: @ nico im sorry, Gross, M/M, and so bad, boys kissing in the alley, dumb tropes, i tried i guess, idk how to write kissing scenes, my worst fic, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Matt finally shoved Frank back. “Shut up, just– just shut up, okay?”Frank grinned, knowing he looked like quite the image, not that it mattered to a blind guy of course; busted lip, bleeding nose, bullet hole in his kevlar vest… “Make me.”





	Stupid Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardtheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardtheory/gifts).



Frank strapped his bulletproof vest on, knowing clearly that it wouldn’t do shit to stop a bullet if he was actually shot at. Lucky for him, he was usually the one doing the shooting, not the other way around. 

He knew his targets. He knew who he had to take out. If he ran into Murdock, well, whatever happened wasn’t his fault. Frank grimaced. He knew that wasn’t true.

The horned gymnast pissed him off occasionally, but he’d grown used to running into him on late night “vigilante” runs (Vigilante, God, this was not what he was going for, but Karen refused to call him anything but that). He had started shooting people in the knees and shoulders instead of going for headshots and Murdock had stopped trying to knocking him out after fights with criminals. 

But times were changing again; Karen was attacked near her apartment again and as much as she claimed it was just a street mugging, he knew better than that. Those fuckers were going to die.

He left his shithole basement, fastening his guns to him and preparing for the emotional toll that killing would have again. Once he fired his first bullet, he started counting down the seconds, knowing it only took Murdock about 5 minutes to reach him, no matter where he was, after he started shooting. Frank had never asked how, but he knew now that he was on a clock. 

Headshots were his specialty. They were secure. Hitting anywhere else left the possibility that the guy on the other side of the bullet would survive. Headshots? If they hit, they killed. There was no moment of doubt for him. 

4 minutes 30 seconds. 

One batch, two batch, penny and dime. 

The concrete road stained itself red. He knew where the bodies landed and stepped over them without looking, knowing he didn’t have the time to trip and slow down.

He fired at the remaining alive quickly, pausing briefly to listen. 

Of course. He was in the middle of Daredevil territory. 5 minutes was an overestimation for his location.

Frank scowled. He felt guilty, which was an odd feeling for him, especially in his business. But when he heard the horned bastard come up behind him, his stupid sticks out–presumably–Frank turned and shot him in the foot. The kevlar would protect him from most of the impact. He took the moment of shock as a moment for him to run. 

The impact of Murdock’s stupid sticks hit the back of his head and Frank stumbled forward a couple steps, not expecting the devil to recover so quickly from being shot in the foot. 

“Frank,” his voice came out deep; it was his criminal interrogation voice. 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Back off Red,” he gestured around him at all the dead bodies on the ground. “They were harassing Karen.”

Red growled, “Yeah, and I’m sure she’ll be happy with knowing you went and killed a bunch of people, people with lives, for her.”

Frank looked away, “She won’t know,” he growled. 

“She’s smart enough to figure it out,” Matt’s voice raised from “criminal interrogation” to “lying client,” as if disappointed in Frank for thinking he could get around this easily. 

Frank swung his gun at Matt, trying to get him in the head quickly. Matt sidestepped the attack quickly, pulling the gun out of Frank’s hands and throwing it to the ground. Frank’s hands came up next, but Matt blocked his left hook easily, kicking his right hand away. Matt jumped, his other foot hitting Frank directly in the face. 

Frank had known about Daredevil’s secret identity for a while, (ignoring how stupid sounding “secret identity” was anyways) but he doubted that Murdock knew that he knew. 

“Jesus, Murdock,” Frank shoved Matt back. 

Matt’s face tilted, as if thrown off by being called his lawyer name while dressed in a kinky red kevlar suit in the middle of an alleyway while fighting the Punisher. Honestly, how he wasn’t thrown off by anything before this baffled Frank. 

“What?” Frank continued. “You think I don’t know your stupid identity?” 

Matt stubbled back, his head shaking slightly, as if not being able to sense everything around him. 

“I’ve known ever since that day in court, though I have to wonder how your logic works. You first get me arrested–” 

Matt finally shoved Frank back. “Shut up, just– just shut up, okay?”

Frank grinned, knowing he looked like quite the image, not that it mattered to a blind guy of course; busted lip, bleeding nose, bullet hole in his kevlar vest… “Make me.”

Frank didn’t expect Murdock to actually do anything, much less shove him against the brick wall of the building next to them and press their lips together. Frank smirked into the kiss, letting Murdock bully him into kissing back fiercely. 

Matt pushed himself up against Frank, utterly pissed off and irritated. This was going to have tons of consequences–especially since Frank knew who he was–but Matt’s the best at avoiding consequences. His left hand cupped Frank’s face roughly, tilting his face down. Frank let Matt kiss him aggressively until he pulled away suddenly, his head tilting, trying to figure out his surroundings and what he had just heard, before he heard a snicker and looked up. 

Karen’s apartment. Of course. He had heard a camera click and Matt groaned, knowing Daredevil kissing the Punisher was going to be all over the New York Bulletin by the next morning.

He turned back to Frank, “Stop being so happy about this.”

“And how exactly can you tell that I’m so happy about this?” Frank asked.

Matt tilted his head, giving up. “I can hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ nico im sorry this is so bad; find me in [my trashcan](https://brucesbaners.tumblr.com) and if you liked,,, gimme money @ [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/divthemarvelstan)


End file.
